Rooftop
by Lady Azura
Summary: "You're not a loser, Jake. Okay?" Katie said sadly, finally meeting his gaze. "If anything… I'm the loser." Jake and Katie finally confront their feelings about Vegas, and each other.


Summary: _"You're not a loser, Jake. Okay?" Katie said sadly, finally meeting his gaze. "If anything… I'm the loser._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … it took me a while to write this. I don't know why, but it was really hard.

X

**Rooftop**

_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The weather was nice.

It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't chilly enough to warrant a jacket either – just somewhere in between, which was how he liked it.

Tilting his head back to look at the sky, Jake Martin brought a joint to his lips and inhaled slowly, savoring his temporary solace. He had no idea how he ended up on the school roof. He'd been searching for a place to be alone with his thoughts but ever since Cam's suicide, the greenhouse had been off limits to students and for reason, the door to the roof was still open. It had seemed like a pretty safe bet.

A small gasp jarred him from his calm stupor and alerted him to another presence, but instead of finding Mr. Simpson or one of the other teachers ready to reprimand him, he saw Katie.

Instantly, a flood of emotions washed over him as his mind flashed back to Vegas, and he could feel his chest start to tighten as his eyes fell on her. She was stunning, and there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her until they were both gasping for air; but there was a bigger part of him that was angry and hurt and never wanted to see her face again.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone else would be up here…" She spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze.

Jake shrugged, taking a long drag before tossing his joint and rising to his feet. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked towards her, noticing her stiffen slightly as he drew closer before promptly brushing past her.

"I was just leaving." He muttered. "Roof's all yours."

"Jake –" Her voice stopped him just as he reached the door.

He sighed, not bothering to mask his irritation. "_What_, Katie?"

Katie stepped back, obviously startled by the harshness of his tone.

"_How_ many times do I have to apologize?" She asked hopelessly. "What else do you want me to say?"

Jake let out a bitter laugh before throwing his hands up in frustration and turning to face her. "_Nothing_, okay? You've said enough and I get it – I'm a loser."

Katie shook her head furiously. "No, Jake, I didn't… I didn't mean it. Any of it."

"Sure you did, Katie!" Jake snapped. "You made it pretty damn clear that I'm just a loser who spends his days smoking pot and watching TV."

"You're _not_ a loser, Jake. Okay?" Katie said sadly, finally meeting his gaze. "If anything… I'm the loser. I just wanted so badly to get into Stanford. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember and I _know_ college doesn't mean anything to you because you already know what you want to do, but it does to _me_ and I was desperate." She paused to take a deep breath, searching his face for any indication that he understood her or was even listening to her at all before continuing. "I was stupid… and I was wrong… and I'm _sorry_. If I could take back what I said, I would. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, it's too late for that isn't it?" Jake muttered, turning back to the door.

Katie quickly grabbed his wrist, halting him once more. "Jake, please… I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"They _can't_, Katie." Jake sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why not?" Katie pleaded.

"Because I already put my heart on the line for you and got burned." He told her honestly, staring her in the eye.

"Jake…"

"I should go." Jake interjected before she could say anything else.

Before he could exit the roof however, Katie all but launched herself at him, grabbing the front of his shirt and crushing her lips against his. Jake tensed, feeling more than a little discombobulated as Katie's kiss sent an all too familiar fire coursing through his veins. He could practically hear the fireworks going off around them like in one of those chick flicks that Clare and Helen were always watching. He hadn't felt this alive in weeks.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like a millennium. Finally, Katie pulled back, clearly dejected by his lack of response.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, holding back tears as she covered her mouth. "I'll just… get out of your life now… I'm sorry… goodbye…"

She hurried past him, wanting to get away before he could see her cry. Without even thinking, about what he was doing _or_ the possible consequences that might follow, Jake reached out and caught his ex-girlfriend around the waist, pulling her to him and claiming her mouth with his. Katie gasped, taken aback by the sudden turn of events, but responded fervently. Winding her arms around his neck, she kissed him hard, trying to pour every ounce of her soul into it. And he felt it. He felt all of it.

Dropping his hands to her hips, Jake pulled her closer, unable to get enough of her. Her lips, her smell, her body – _God_, he'd missed her. How he'd survived so long without her was completely beyond him.

As the kiss deepened, Katie's fingers weaved their way into his hair, tugging just hard enough to make him groan in pleasure. After a few minutes, they finally parted for air, their lips swollen and eyes glazed with lust. Panting softly, Katie looked at him like she wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothes and have her way with him.

He had other plans.

Cupping the back of her neck, Jake brought their lips together once more. It was far more aggressive this time. Teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance while hands ventured under shirts and groped at heated skin. Normally, Jake would let her win – let her take charge and watch her bounce up and down on his lap, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He loved it when she rode him. But this was different. He was still angry and still hurt but _fuck_, he loved her, and before Katie could even react, Jake had her backed into the brick wall of the school, knee wedged between her legs.

"J-Jake," she gasped against his lips. "Please…"

Jake wasted no time unfastening his jeans and shoving them down to his knees, followed by his boxers. He saw Katie spare a glance at his erection as she quickly shimmied out of her own pants and kicked them off. Closing the space between them, Jake reached under her knee and hooked her right leg around his waist, teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock and causing a whimper to escape her throat.

"Tell me what you want." He murmured.

Katie stared at him in disbelief, her mind too hazy to come up with a coherent response.

"What –"

"Tell me what you want." Jake repeated, thrusting hard against her.

Katie gasped in pleasure before glaring at him. "You. _You_. I want you! Now _do it_!"

Satisfied with her answer, Jake finally entered her, making both of them cry out. He didn't bother to wait for her to adjust before he began to move, sliding in and out of her at a rapid pace, their skin slapping together sloppily in the process. Katie tossed her head back in delight, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. It didn't even matter that they were on the roof, where anyone could catch them. Somehow, that made what they were doing even more exciting.

"Oh God," Katie moaned, wrapping her other leg around him and locking her ankles. "Don't stop!"

Feeling her walls clenching around him tightly, Jake fought to hold it together.

"Fuck," he grunted between thrusts. "I'm not… gonna last long…"

Cupping her ass in his hands, he brought their bodies closer, thrusting harder and harder until finally –

Katie's breath hitched, her nails digging into his skin painfully as she came around him. "J-JAKE!"

He didn't last much longer. After a few more thrusts, he finally reached his peak, burying his face in her neck to stifle his moans as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over him.

As they slowly came down, Jake could feel Katie stroking the back of his neck gently. When he could finally feel his muscles again, he pulled away. Katie's legs slid from his waist and back onto the ground, and she leaned back against the wall for support, still out of breath from their romp. Their eyes met, and an unspoken "What now?" seemed to linger in the air between them.

Katie broke first.

"I miss this." She breathed. "I miss _you_. So fucking much."

"Me too." Jake admitted quietly.

Katie gazed at him uncertainly before speaking once more. "Can we… can we just start over? Please? I… I know I don't deserve it, but… I just… I need you in my life, even if it's just as a friend." She took a deep breath. "So… what do you say? Let bygones be bygones? I mean, if you don't want to, I totally understand, I just –"

Before she could continue to ramble, Jake had already silenced her with another kiss.

X

**FIN**

X

**I'm so tired right now. I hope this wasn't awful.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think.**


End file.
